Remora
, |type = Large Marine Life |length = 2 feet 3 inches (80 centimetres) |appearance = A slender, grey fish with a sucker patch on its forehead. |location = Knives Reef and Marige Atoll, attached to the resident Whale Shark |location2 = Zahhab Region, attached to the oversized Whale Shark that swims around Mushroom Rock |time = Day and night (EO), Daytime only (EO2) |forms = Adult only }} The Remora is a small fish that cleans larger fish of parasites and other undesirable skin afflictions. In-Game Description "These fish have long, narrow bodies and pectoral fins that taper at the ends. They are gray with large, dark lines running from the head to the tail, and can be seen year-round near Mo'ia Atoll. They come in a variety of colors that range from gray to blue. However, their most recognizable feature is the large sucker on their back that takes the place of the first dorsal fin. This extremely powerful sucker will leave a mark on anything it attaches to, including other fish. In fact, remoras live almost their entire lives attached to other objects. Remoras that attach to other creatures have what is called a commensal relationship with them. This means that one animal (in this case, the remora) benefits from the relationship, while the other is neither hurt nor helped by it. There have been specimens of remora found to have consumed parasitic worms that came from their hosts. However, it is not known whether this occurred as part of the relationship or simply by accident." "This fish possesses a distinctive sucker on its head which developed from one of its dorsal fins. It uses it to stick to larger fish, which allows it to move around without using much energy. It feeds on parasites attached to the larger fish in return, so it can be described as a symbiotic relationship. It is sometimes found in the stomach of its host so its services may not always be so highly regarded." Location A pair of remoras swim directly beneath the whale shark that patrols near Mo'ia Atoll (and passes by Comb Reef and the Entryway Slope). Several of these are seen with the oversized whale shark in northwest Zahhab Region. Behavior These comparatively small fish may be somewhat hard to spot and/or focus on next to the behemoths they clean. However, they do not move from the whale shark they are cleaning, so this makes it somewhat easier to keep track of them. Notes Real-Life Information *Another name for this creature is the suckerfish, due to the fact that they attach themselves to other fish by using a sucker on their heads. This specific species'' (''Echeneis naucrates) is also called the live sharksucker or the slender sharksucker. **Another family of fish, polecostomuses, are also commonly referred to as suckerfish. Of these, two appear in-game, but only in Blue World: the zebra pleco and the scarlet-trimmed pleco. *The name "remora" actually refers to the entirety of the family this fish belongs to,'' Echeneis. However, the fish usually referred to as just "remora" is the common remora, ''Remora remora. Gallery Remora 1.png Remora 2.png Remora 3.png Remora 4.png|Two remoras, with a pilotfish between them. Remora (EO1).png|The remora as it appears in the first game. Remora 5.png Remora 4.jpg Remora 3.jpg Remora.jpg P9940526.JPG P9960298.JPG DSC_3073.jpg DSC_4619.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Coral Reef Life Category:Zahhab Region Category:Day-only creatures Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Zahhab Region Creatures Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:Endless Ocean Category:Fish Category:Mo'ia Atoll Category:Mo'ia Atoll Creatures Category:Large Marine Life Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Creatures Found Day and Night